Siege of Gotham
by NightSid
Summary: Gotham City will fall. Every ally in Gotham City scrambles to defend their city. With Batman unable to lead, Robin is forced to lead the resistance. The team tries to enter the city to help. What can they do to stop a threat that can stop Superman? No pairings planned. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City. Beautiful. Successful. Dark. Terrifying. The city contained history so rich that it would take decades to learn the full extent. Even then the secrets the city holds are uncountable. It started its path to the top as a industrial leader, leading the world into a new age. Eventually though, crime rates soared. Even great people were not invincible to this. Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered by a thug in an alley. Their son lived on.

Thus, Batman was born. He started the line of his younger partners. The city's crime rate dropped drastically. The Justice League was formed. The world became pristine. Though crime raged, the world was safer. It had heroes. It had hope.

What was coming wasn't flawed. Gotham would fall, and the Batman, with it.

* * *

The Batwing thundered through the Batcave's protective waterfall, lights flashing. Water dripped off as the plane landed. There was a humming as the thrusters settled and the vehicle landed. As soon as the cockpit went back, a multi-colored figure jumped out, practically flying across the room.

Batman watched as Robin landed perfectly in the Batcomputer's chair. As it booted up, The dark and tall figure know as Batman walked up behind him. They weren't blessed with Alfred's presence at the moment. He was on one of his rare trips to England.

"What are you hurrying around for?" Batman asked, needing to get on the computer. Crime had been odd lately. There was an increase in street crime and a huge decrease in super villain activity. It put him on edge.

"I'm checking if Babs got home," Dick said, taking off his mask as the chat program loaded.

Batman sighed. He had sent Barbara on a solo mission and even though it was a observation mission, Dick was worried out of his mind during patrol. He had done this almost anytime any hero went on a solo mission. Dick had been doing that for years. He even did it once with Superman, to his displeasure.

"Dick. Bed," Batman forced.

"Just a minute..." Was the reply as the program was open and he went to his friends list.

"Dick."

"Why is this computer so slow tonight?" Dick complained, on the edge of his seat.

Batman decided he might as well check on Barbara too. Dick wasn't moving. Bruce pulled off his cowl and stood over his shoulder. Dick shifted a bit as it finally loaded.

"She's online." Robin breathed out, relieved.

"Ok. Bed."

"But-" Robin whined. The team was also on a mission and he wanted to check in.

"Now."

Robin trudged off, saying something under his breath. Batman waited until he was up the stone carved stairs before sitting down and going into the crime files. He too, noticed the slow pace of the system. He ran a check on it. The WayneTech program detected a program looking for access. After a few seconds of consideration, he searched it.

The whole computer, screen, box, and power system shut down mere seconds after the search began.

That wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't good. His hands desperately searched for a way to turn it on. Then paused. The program couldn't cause any more damage if the computer was off. There was no way it got any information. He tried to get a call to Lucius, one of Batman's friends in WayneTech. The connection fizzed out.

That was a good reason to be worried. The Caped Crusader stood, already on a trek to the Batmobile, before the computer rebooted. He froze in his tracks and returned his gaze to the screen. The screen returned to its original screen, but the program digging inside was gone.

Batman instantly got on the computer, skimming over the Internet and programs. He turned up with nothing. He turned to skimming across city systems. The thought and feeling of something being wrong, meanwhile, stayed in place in his mind.

Traffic. Police Scanners. Banks. GCPD. Airport. Coast Guard. Wait.

There was something on the airport's radar. A huge plane. He found a signal being broadcast to it. Air Traffic Control was trying to contact the plane. They weren't getting a response. Something was wrong.

The plane flew over the city, before something dropped from it. Bruce scrambled to get a visual. He managed to get a shot of Wayne Tower from a street camera. The top of the building was obliterated.

The chair Batman was on was thrown across the room. Batman glared at the screen with a malice he didn't know he had. His father's building. He watched as the W on the tallest and most successful business in Gotham fall and sever a truck on the street in two. The top of the building was obscured in floating dust particles.

Batman pulled up his cowl and restocked his belt. He tapped a button on the Batcomputer, calling for Dick to get suited up.

Dick rushed down, half dressed in pajamas and half dressed in the thermal suit under his Robin suit.

"What? Is the team-" He asked groggily.

"They're fine," Batman reassured him before tossing him the Robin suit. Dick dressed without questions. Batman was teeming with an urgency.

"Wayne Tower has been attacked, I'm not sure what's going on, but we're needed," Batman explained, handing him a domino mask as they jumped in the Batmobile.

"How bad is it?" Robin felt Batman's mood.

Batman tapped the display screen as he punched the throttle. Robin witnessed the explosion again. He winced and glanced at Batman.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked Batman, with a concerned look taking over his face.

"I'm fine," Batman said gruffly. In the way Robin was sure he was actually not. They reached the end of the Batmobile's tunnel. The wall ahead of them opened and they crashed through the waterfall on the other side. They landed on the grass and went forward full power.

Robin turned to news on the display. The news was mostly on hold, as they searched for more news on the attack. The dust was just about to completely clear.

The Batmobile veered onto the highway. Robin intently watched the dust settle. What he saw made him shiver. There was a huge cannon on the top of the building, the barrel of it was suspended over the street below. Robin stared in awe at the huge steel weapon.

Suddenly another display screen descended from the ceiling of the inside of the Batmobile. Robin glanced at it. A plane was being warned to turn away at the airport. A passenger plane this time.

The cannon moved. The huge barrel turned towards the airport and froze. The Dynamic Duo themselves flinched as a fiery explosion erupted from the cannon. It was across the city, but they heard it from the road outside the Batcave.

"Get it to the airport cameras!" Batman shouted, leaning forward, as if that could move the Batmobile faster.

Robin quickly typed in a command and the display changed to a burning aircraft plummeting to the ground. The cannon just destroyed a passenger plane. Robin sat back and stared at the display, wordless. They just reached the edge of the city before Robin asked, "Shouldn't we call the League? This is looking a bit big."

"You know and they know that this is our city," Batman instructed, as they thundered past the GCPD. The bat symbol turned off just as they did. Batman was there. The GCPD knew he would stop this.

Robin looked outside of the car. This just got worse and worse, he thought grimly. There were humanoid robots wielding weapons roamed the streets. Boy, that was fast. This was planned well. At least robots were entertaining to fight.

"Robin, stay focused. If we stop the cannon, we have a real good chance of–"

The Batmobile suddenly hit something, and they started spinning. Robin hardly had time to even fear before it started tumbling down the road, slamming him into the seat over and over. Black spots covered his vision, accompanied by pain.

The car tumbled over and over until they hit something that stopped them in their tracks. Robin gave a guess at a light pole before looking around, fighting to stay awake. He failed, his vision blackening.

* * *

Robin awoke, a pounding headache almost making him want to go back to unconscious. Fighting the pain, he observered his situation. He was hanging from his seat, hanging sideways Don't die now, he ordered himself, turning and looking at Batman.

Batman, who had Kevlar twice as strong as Robin's, and high tech shock-plates installed into his cowl and armor, was out cold. Robin swore loudly and unbuckled his seatbelt. He hit the metal door hard, black spots reawakening. Nausea joined it, but Robin forced it all down ,and turned to Batman. He had to get him down. Batman would do it for him. Robin had no idea how he was going to get Batman out of the car, but he felt the need to. He wasn't leaving him, not for anything.

"Batman!" He whispered loudly, panic spreading over his pained body. Robin straightened himself, until he was sure Batman was breathing. Batman was alive. Robin relaxed, rational thoughts returning. Be quiet, stay low, save Batman.

The noises outside the car were quiet for some reason. The robots must of moved away. Maybe calling Artemis or Barbara wouldn't go amiss. Robin activated his comm while crawling over to Batman. It just gave him static.

Robin swore aloud, gave Batman a look to make sure he was out, and started to try and unbuckle Batman. After a few minutes of struggles he decided to just cut him down. He did just that. After avoiding being crushed, he started to pull Batman out. Which, was nearly impossible. Batman had to be over twice Robin's weight.

Robin used Batman's grapple to pull him up on top of a building with Batman. Robin's arms ached as he collapsed on the roof. This was so not asterous. He had- he had to destroy the Batmobile. The last thing he did before passing out was typing a command on his wrist holo computer, causing a plume of fire and smoke to erupt from the street below them. Robin's hand dropped from his wristcomputer as his vision went black.

 **Please note that I have no update schedule. Please review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Recognized: Kid Flash BO3," The computerized voice announced. Out of the bright flash of light, Kid Flash himself emerged, dressed in his bright costume. He had arrived in the cave a lot earlier in the morning then he normally would.

Can't wait till tonight! Kid Flash, also known as Wally West, thought. Robin and Wally had a video game night planned that night. He practically vibrated in excitement.

Wally expected a usual environment in the Cave, but instead, the team was gathered around a holo screen. No cookies, no brooding, just them being focused on the screen.

Wally frowned. He sped over, a blur. "You guys know, TV rots your brain," He joked. They hushed him quietly. Wally turned his attention to the screen, subconsciously noting Artemis's and Robin's absence.

The headline made his heart sink. "Gotham Under Attack," was accompanied by a national reporter above it.

"-Though we have limited knowledge of the cannon's origin, we have determined that it is a rail gun, able to fire rounds at Mach 5 to 10," A military specialist said, looking worried.

The reporter looked surprised, (though Wally was sure she didn't understand the destructive power of Mach 10). Wally had exhaled quickly at the words.

"But, the rail gun isn't the worst part, believe it or not," The specialist dramatically paused, "It's already shown its huge range ,and some of the last footage we saw showed it turning as fast as sixty miles per hour."

The reporter looked scared. "We were not to long ago, cut off from communicating with Gotham as well. The worst news is that some of the last footage we saw was the Batmobile exploding into flames-"

Wally looked away, speeding to the kitchen to restock in food.

"Where are you going Wally?" M'gann asked, looking distraught at the news.

"To Gotham," Wally said tersely, closing his food storage.

"Wally, that's not your descision to make-" Kaldur said, a firm tone evident.

"I don't care!" Wally snapped, eyes steely as he went to the Zeta and set it to the nearest Zeta tube to Gotham. No doubt the tubes were down, he thought.

Wally disappeared in a flash of light, his molecules being scrambled and sent to his destination to be reassembled.

Kaldur, Superboy, and M'gann looked shocked.

Wally sped from the teleporter, on a beeline for Gotham. I'm coming for you buddy, he thought determinedly.

Light shined on Robin's eyelids, waking him. Why wasn't he in a bed? That felt like concrete. His eyes fluttered open, and the sun had risen over his face. Robin groaned, raising his arms to cover his face. Was he on a mission or something? Robin grunted while sitting up, aches, well, aching all over his body.

Robin realized he was on a roof. He massaged his painful head while turning to observe the roof. There was somebody in a dark suit. Robin's vision cleared, and the figure was clear. Batman!

Robin tried to stand a little to quick. His dinner rose into his mouth, and he retched. Batman looked away as Robin lost his dinner. After more work, Robin forced himself to his feet and over to Batman.

"We have to get out of here," Batman said, trying to stand. He groaned, though he was a lot quieter than what was expected from being knocked unconscious in a car crash.

"I think my legs are broken," Batman said, stotic, like it was a normal occurance. Robin crouched next to him.

"Are you okay, Dick?" Batman asked, helping Robin the best he could to lift himself.

"Of course, great! I have a concussion, there's a freaking cannon on your building, Barbara is alone out there, Selina is alone, and the best news we have is that Artemis should've been on the mission with the team, and isn't in the city," Robin listed off, a panicked tone seemed to appear from nowhere.

"You done?" Batman was looking down, but Robin had a suspicion he was smirking.

"Yes," Robin admitted, getting Batman to the edge of the roof, using Batman's stronger grappling hook again to get Batman to the next building.

They hit the roof a little too hard, and Robin had to roll to avoid being crippled like Batman. "They-" Batman winced, "They can defend themselves. You can get them after you get me to an exo."

"No," Robin ordered, "You aren't getting yourself killed in some prototype that barely lets you walk."

Batman went silent, he could tell Robin was serious. Robin managed to get Batman to a small abandoned alley. An alley full of history. Crime Alley.

Robin dropped down into the alley after easing Batman down with a makeshift pulley of sorts. Robin grabbed a dislodged brick on a wall as Batman stared at the middle of the alley. Robin pulled hard, and soon the wall moved towards the direction Robin was pulling. They went inside, Robin sweating as he pushed it close.

Two metal poles met them at the end of the hall. Robin grinned. This place had to be ancient. Bruce had ditched the poles only a year after he became Robin.

They slid down the poles and landed in a brick room. The base was mostly designed for an EMP event. A fire place sat unlit in the dark room. After Robin got Batman to a medical table, he put wood in the fire and soon they had a nice crackling fire.

A few hours passed, Robin and Batman getting patched up, and Robin attending to Batman's legs.

"Somebody has to go save the people," Batman said, giving Robin his utility belt.

"We only have to survive until Superman gets here," Batman countinued as Robin plucked two escrima sticks from a weapons wall.

"I got this Bruce," Robin reassured, grabbing extra cables and grapples. Soon Robin looked like some insanely overly armed soldier.

"Good luck," Robin joked, a little weakly. He left the building, emerging from the bunker. He had a simple mission. Find Barbara. Find Selina. Save who he could.

At least he only had to save them. Artemis's house is on the other side of the city. Artemis's mother would have locked down the building anyways. He rose his grapple and ascended on to a building.

Artemis admittedly wasn't out of the city. In fact, she was hiding behind cover so she wouldn't be filled with bullets meanwhile.

Of course, she skipped a mission once and now she was alone in the middle of a robot army.

She was crouched in an alley. The robots had caught her off guard and now she was forced behind cover, desperately trying to figure out a way to get to Robin. Maybe even get a message out of the city. Of course, all she was getting was static.

Artemis just wasn't having a good day, to say it simply. Bullets whizzed over her head, most hitting the metal dumpster she was hiding behind. At this point, even Wally would be helpful.

Artemis made a quick plan. She filled the alley with smoke and climbed a fire escape. At the top she plucked an arrow from her quiver and fired an explosive arrow into the crowd of robots. She looked away as they were reduced to scraps.

Back to getting help. A flare arrow seemed a little stupid. Every robot in the city would know where she is. Comms were clearly out of the equation. Did Robin mention anything about Gotham that would help?

No, of course not. She didn't even have an idea of his identity. She groaned and slumped on the rooftop, leaning against an air conditioning unit. Think, Artemis, she urged herself. What could she do? If Wally was here she could make an EMP. Robin would hack the robots. Kaldur would think of some clever way out. Superboy can't get hurt by bullets, and M'gann can go invisible. Artemis can shoot a bow.

Ugh. She really hoped the the outside world was sending help by now. Where was Superman anyways? She grabbed her back and had a lunch while watching the tower. Time for the waiting game.


End file.
